Never Forget - The Ultimate Collection
| Recorded = 1990–1996, 2005 | Length = 72:11 | Genre = Pop, Eurodance, dance, disco | Label = RCA | Producer = Josh Abraham | Last album = Greatest Hits (1996) | This album = Never Forget – The Ultimate Collection (2005) | Next album = Beautiful World (2006) }} Never Forget – The Ultimate Collection is the fifth album by boyband Take That, released in 2005, nearly ten years after their initial split. Release The album was released on November 14, 2005. The album contains sixteen of the band's eighteen singles (it does not contain their very first single, "Do What U Like", or the internationally released "Sunday to Saturday"), as well as three exclusive bonus recordings. One of the bonus recordings, "Today I've Lost You", was recorded especially for the album after it was originally scrapped in 1995. "Relight My Fire" was exclusively remixed, and was due to be issued as a single to promote the release of the album. However, the single was withdrawn just two days before its initial release date. The album sold 90,000 copies in its first week, peaking on the UK Albums Charts at #2. The album has been certified as 3x Platinum in the UK. The album has currently spent 244 weeks on the UK Top 100 Albums chart ( 5 years 1 month).http://www.chartstats.com/artistinfo.php?id=812 The album was available as a deluxe recording, with a bonus DVD including sixteen music videos and eight live performances. Track listings ;CD (standard, slipcase, Japanese and "Girls Night In" editions) (Released November 11, 2005) # "Never Forget" (Gary Barlow) – 6:24 # "Back for Good" (Gary Barlow) – 4:02 # "How Deep Is Your Love" (Gibb Brothers) – 3:42 # "Pray" (Gary Barlow) – 3:45 # "Relight My Fire" (Dan Hartman) – 4:10 # "Everything Changes" (Gary Barlow, Cary Baylis, Eliot Kennedy, Mike Ward) – 3:35 # "Babe" (Gary Barlow) – 4:51 # "Sure" (Gary Barlow, Mark Owen, Robbie Williams) – 3:41 # "It Only Takes a Minute" (Dennis Lambert, Brian Potter) – 3:48 # "A Million Love Songs" (Gary Barlow) – 3:54 # "Could It Be Magic" (Barry Manilow, Adrienne Anderson) – 3:31 # "Why Can't I Wake Up with You" (Gary Barlow) – 3:39 # "Love Ain't Here Anymore" (Gary Barlow) – 4:09 # "I Found Heaven" (Ian Levine, Billy Griffin) – 4:03 # "Promises" (Gary Barlow, Graham Stack) – 3:36 # "Once You've Tasted Love" (Gary Barlow) – 3:44 # "Pray" (live in Berlin) (Gary Barlow) – 5:16 # "Relight My Fire" (Element Remix) (Dan Hartman) – 3:49 # "Today I've Lost You" (Gary Barlow) – 3:07 ;Video album (UK) (Released November 11, 2005) # "Never Forget" (Gary Barlow) – 6:24 # "Back for Good" (Gary Barlow) – 4:02 # "How Deep Is Your Love?" (Gibb Brothers) – 3:42 # "Pray" (Gary Barlow) – 3:45 # "Relight My Fire" (Dan Hartman) – 4:10 # "Everything Changes" (Gary Barlow, Cary Baylis, Eliot Kennedy, Mike Ward) – 3:35 # "Babe" (Gary Barlow) – 4:51 # "Sure" (Gary Barlow, Mark Owen, Robbie Williams) – 3:41 # "It Only Takes a Minute" (Dennis Lambert, Brian Potter) – 3:48 # "A Million Love Songs" (Gary Barlow) – 3:54 # "Could It Be Magic" (Barry Manilow, Adrienne Anderson) – 3:31 # "Why Can't I Wake Up with You?" (Gary Barlow) – 3:39 # "Love Ain't Here Anymore" (Gary Barlow) – 3:49 # "I Found Heaven" (Ian Levine, Billy Griffin) – 4:03 # "Promises" (Gary Barlow, Graham Stack) – 3:36 # "Once You've Tasted Love" (Gary Barlow) – 3:44 # "It Only Takes a Minute" (live at Wembley) (Lambert, Potter) – 3:48 # "A Million Love Songs" (live in Manchester) (Gary Barlow) – 3:45 # "Why Can't I Wake Up with You?" (live in Manchester) (Gary Barlow) – 4:12 # "Pray" (live at Wembley) (Gary Barlow) – 3:45 # "Love Ain't Here Anymore" (live in Manchester) (Gary Barlow) – 3:49 # "Sure" (live in Manchester) (Barlow, Owen, Williams) – 3:41 # "Beatles Medley" (live in Manchester) (Lennon, McCartney) – 5:28 # "Back for Good" (live at the Brits) (Gary Barlow) – 4:02 # "On the Road": Unseen footage and photo gallery Chart performance The album debuted and peaked at number 2 in the UK where it has sold 2,023,680 copies since release being certified as 3x Platinum by the BPI.http://www.musicweek.com/hybrid.asp?typeCode=45&pubCode=1&navcode=195 The album peaked at number 12 in Ireland. Charts Release history References Category:Take That albums Category:2005 compilation albums Category:Greatest hits albums Category:2005 video albums Category:Music video compilation albums it:Never Forget - The Ultimate Collection ka:Never Forget - The Ultimate Collection